


One Angry Dwarf

by AbsoluteDestiny



Category: The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: Club Vivid, Fanvids, Video, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-15
Updated: 2006-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteDestiny/pseuds/AbsoluteDestiny





	One Angry Dwarf

One Angry Dwarf

## One Angry Dwarf

Buddy nee Syndrome.

 

Footage: [The Incredibles (2004)](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Incredibles)

Audio: [One Angry Dwarf and 200 Solemn Faces](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Whatever_and_Ever_Amen) by Ben Folds Five 

Duration: 00:02:52

Published: 2006-05-15

[Comments and further information here.](http://absolutedestiny.livejournal.com/164570.html)

#### Downloads:

  * [x264 mp4@480p](/media/video/AbsoluteDestiny-One_Angry_Dwarf-480p.m4v)



### Lyrics:

> September '75 I was 47 inches high  
>  Mom said by Christmas I would have  
>  A bad-ass mother G.I. Joe  
>  For your little minds to blow  
>  I still got beat up after class
> 
> Now I'm big and important  
>  One angry dwarf  
>  Two hundred solemn faces are you  
>  If you really wanna see me  
>  Check your papers and the TV  
>  Look who's telling who what to do  
>  Kiss my ass good-bye
> 
> Don't give me that bullshit  
>  You know who I am  
>  I'm your nightmare, little man  
>  Vic, you stole my lunch money, made me cry  
>  Jane, remember second grade?  
>  Said you couldn't stand my face  
>  Rather than kiss me  
>  You said you'd rather die
> 
> Now I'm big and important  
>  One angry dwarf  
>  Two hundred solemn faces are you  
>  If you really wanna see me  
>  Check your papers and the TV  
>  Look who's telling who what to do  
>  Kiss my ass good-bye
> 
> You'll be sorry one day  
>  Yes you will, yes you will  
>  You shouldn't push me around  
>  'Cause I will, yes I will  
>  You will be sorry when I'm big  
>  Yes you will be sorry


End file.
